


Someone Better

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Steve and Y/n's relationship is on the rocks and ends when she finds out that Steve has been cheating on her. Bucky who has been in love with Y/n for months slowly helps mend her broken heart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Someone Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been really enjoying writing one shots and mini-series recently and this is one that would not keep quiet until I wrote it down. Enjoy 💖🙂

It was the end of Y/n's movie night at Bucky and Sam's apartment and she was dreading going home, ever since the defeat of Thanos her boyfriend Steve Rogers had changed. Heck, maybe even before that. He was rarely at home now adays and when he was she might as well have been speaking to a stranger.

Y/n had grown closer to Bucky during this time and Natasha, spending many a night upset at why she and Steve couldn't work through this rough patch. Maybe they weren't meant too?. It didn't help that Bucky was so sweet and kind and Y/n wished that she was with someone like him. 

She had a crush on Bucky a few months back but Steve told her that she would never be Bucky's type and asked her out himself. He was fine at first, lovely and kind-hearted and then he changed so much in a short period of time. 

Saying goodbye to Bucky and Sam, and Bruce and Nat who were cuddled up on the couch, she makes her way back to the compound nervous for what awaits her, knowing herself and Steve have to have a serious talk. 

As she heads through the elevator door and up to Steve's room she hears moaning, confused she opens up the door wondering if Steve is having a nightmare and her heart drops at what she sees. 

Steve isn't having a nightmare, no. He's actually relentlessly fucking a woman on his bed, hands fisted in her hair, they are kissing frantically as he slams into her faster and faster, and the moans that leave them both as they come make her feel sick. 

Tears form in her eyes and Steve's eyes meet hers and his gaze widens, the woman blinks mortified and scurries up. 

"What the fuck? You told me you didn't have a girlfriend you asshole, I'm so sorry". She says anguished to Y/n and hurries out. 

"Honey?". She holds her hand up and shakes her head the tears falling fast now. 

"Don't honey me Steve why? How long has this been going on?". He swallows and looks down. 

"Two weeks". She nods heartbroken and asks shakily. 

"Why what have I done wrong? Why would you?". He gets up and she can barely look at him. 

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong sweetheart, it's just we were growing apart and". She cuts him off anger beginning to take over. 

"And you think that fucking someone else is the solution? Was she telling the truth? Did you tell her you didn't have a girlfirend?". He nods and she shudders crestfallen. 

"I don't know you, the Steve I knew before would never do this, I hope she was fucking worth it Steve, we are done". She storms out, passed a stunned Tony then straight out and back to Bucky and Sam's place. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

When she gets to Bucky and Sam's place she can barely speak through tears but Natasha catches what she is saying and Wanda can literally see it written all over her face and both are furious. 

Bucky, she's never seen Bucky look so mad as he did when she sobbed in his arms and he held her tightly kissing her hair. 

"Is there something wrong with me Bucky? Am I so unloveable that he had to find pleasure somewhere else"? He shakes his head and cups her cheek. 

"You, are perfect, beautiful, sweet and kind. Fuck, what an asshole. I hate cheaters doll, it is just a horrible thing to do. You deserve so much better than him, I'll be back in a bit, okay there is something that I have to do". She blinks confused. 

"Bucky, you don't need to go and see Steve, I, I'll be okay". 

"Yes, yes I do doll, I'll be back soon okay?". 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Bucky is pissed heading to the compound, he's furious with Steve for cheating on Y/n and wants to give him a piece of his mind. He bypasses Tony and finds Steve with a beer in his hand in the kitchen and punches him hard, using his vibranium arm so it hurts worse. 

Steve staggers and swears. "Fuck, that hurt Buck". He smirks and growls. 

"Good, it was meant too. How dare you cheat on someone so sweet? Why would you cheat on her? I hate cheats Steve and..". Steve cuts in and gets up. 

"Yeah, but that's not the real issue, is it? The issue is Y/n chose me. Not you". He feels his heart clench and swallows. 

"You told me she wouldn't, she wouldn't be able to deal with the nightmares, that she would want someone whole not broken, I wanted the best for her because I fell in love with her. You knew that and yet you still want after her". Steve quietens. 

"I never meant to hurt her, we just didn't fit". Bucky works to keep his rage simmered down. 

"Then you should have ended it, not cheated. It doesn't matter anyway. She will find someone better". Steve snorts. 

"Someone like you, you mean?". Bucky flushes and then looks at Steve determined. 

"If that's what she wanted then yes, if not then I will be there for her as her friend, you fucked up Steve, I can't believe you would lose someone like her for a quick fuck, If I was lucky enough to be with her she would be the only woman for me". He leaves Steve and heads back to Y/n just wanting to make sure she's okay. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

It takes a while but Y/n slowly heals from the heartache, she moves in with Bucky and Sam and feels guilty as her feelings for Steve disappear day by day and the one's that she had buried deep down for Bucky come back to the surface. 

Still, it's hopeless as Steve said he would never be with someone like her?. Even still not being with Steve helps her confidence grow more and she gets to the point where she just thinks fuck him and that she's better off. 

One night a few weeks later, she can barely hide her feelings any longer for Bucky and when he asks if she's quiet because she is still upset about Steve she shakes her head. 

"No, It's not that". He pauses the movie and holds his arms out for a cuddle, she smiles and cuddles into him. 

"Then what is it, sweetheart?". She takes a deep breath and decides to just go for it and follow her heart. 

"I'm falling for you Bucky and I know you don't feel the same, it's fine. Steve said". He recovers from the shock and then frowns angrily. 

"Steve said what?". She looks down sadly and tells him. 

"That you would never like someone like me, I liked you a while ago and when I told him to ask for advice on asking you out, that's what he told me". He swears and there is fury in his face. 

"Of course, he did. He told me you would never want me, that I was too broken and too damaged for someone like you". She gapes and is furious herself now. 

"God what an asshole". She blushes. "so you do like me?". He smiles, 

"I've been falling in love with you for months now doll". Not needing to hear anymore she kisses him softly and he returns it. It feels right, perfect. Everything she's ever dreamed of feeling. 

Her relationship with Bucky grows from strength to strength and Steve has to watch as Y/n and Bucky get married, welcomed a wonderful baby girl called Madison Natalia Barnes into the world and were truly in love and happy for the rest of their lives together. 

Steve may have hurt her badly but if he didn't she would never have found her true soulmate in Bucky. Someone Better in every single way. For that, she's grateful and enjoys her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my written permission first. 💖


End file.
